Naruhina: The Story as it Should Have Been
by AlwaysforHinata
Summary: This series will start at the beginning, rewriting the old story how it should have been, moving on later into a different story of the real love between Naruto and Hinata.
1. Chapter 1: The bullies

Hey guys, so I am new to the whole "fan-fiction" thing so excuse me if it seems a little off. I would like to say that I am in fact a guy, no matter what my picture may imply (if there is no pic, you are reading this within my 24 hour period of wait). Also, a lot of this will be paraphrasing if it is from episodes and/or movies, the also as the title suggests, this is how I feel the story should have gone. Also, there will be major time gaps and only some scenes from the actual series as this will lead to a slightly different plot.

 **Part One: The Great Build-up**

Chapter One: The Bullies

"Come on, so us your byakuggan!"

One of the kids standing across from Hinata suddenly demanded. He was an older boy, maybe just starting at the academy, or maybe nit even a shinobi at all. Whatever the case, he was older ans stronger than Hinata. As per usual, other kids did not understand the poor girl and her eyes. Being a Hyuga didn't help either. After all, her clan was both wealthy and consistently in power.

It was the middle of winter, and everywhere was covered in ice ans snow. The sky was a bright blue with some overcast.

"Yeah, just show us already, but if you are not, then don't look at us. Your eyes are creepy."

Another kid had joined in on harassing Hinata, there were three kids there who were making fun her. It was at this point that Hinata had started to break down, her mental state slowly collapsing. Her eyes watered up and she slowly slumped over and began to cry.

"Hey, what are you doing! Stop bullying her!"

This time, a kid Hinata's age jumped in and actually tried to help her. He was strange looking, with three whisker markings on either cheek, spiked, blonde hair, and blazing blue eyes. Hinata herself had somewhat short brunette/ blue hair with bright, silvery eyes. Both were fairly pale in skin, and seemed to at least be on the same side.

"And why would we do that?" one of the three asked, with a very amused look in his eye.

"Because, if you don't, I'll use my jutsu on you. Shadow clone jutsu!" The blonde kid yelled in reply.

Suddenly, with two puffs of smoke, two exact replicas of the boy appeared, except that they were very miniature. The three boys immediately broke down laughing. At that time, Hinata had started wondering what to do, run, hide, or help?

"C'mon boys, let's get him!"

The leader of the assailants immediately lept at the boy and punched him once. The boy fell back in disbelief and passed out. Hinata, as afraid as ever, could not help the boy, even if she did want to. The boys started playing with one of the boy's clothing items, his scarf. They tugged at his long, red scarf and eventually succeeded in utterly destroying it. They ended with leaving, having forgotten about Hinata.

 _But why did he save me?_ Hinata thought to herself. _He could have stayed safe, he could have let me get bullied, why?_

Soon, the boy woke up, and was surprised to see the boys gone.

"W-w-why did you protect me?" Hinata asked the boy, somewhat neevous to speak, another usual thing about the day.

"Because my name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I am a future Hokage, you better believe it!"

Naruto's loud proclamation made Hinata giggle a little, which startled Naruto. Finally realizing that he was tired of being out in the cold, Naruto finished by saying, "Well, see ya!"

"Wait! My n-name is Hinata Hyuga, th-th-thank you for saving me, Naruro. Oh, and here is your scarf..."

Hinata felt, for once, safe and free from burden, as if the stress had left her body. All that was left, in that moment, was a connection to this odd Naruto fellow that she had not known until that moment.

"Don't worry, it was no sweat. And the scarf, you can keep it. I can always just get a new one. See ya, Hinata!"

Naruto suddenly dashed into the surrounding woods, and disappeared. Hinata once again was alone, sad, and felt worse then when she had been bullied. Sitting, alone in the snow, crying, Hinata slowly realized something about that connection. Though it was mysterious, it seemed to make her feel both safe and slone depending on her situation. It was then that she decided that she must be with Naryto, if only for her sanity.

If you want the love action, just a wait until later, and especially in part two. Just keep reading!


	2. Chapter 2: The academy

Sorry about how short the last chapter was, its just that that particular part of the story did not have much for me to describe. In fact, I can't see this one ending up much longer either. To all who came for the love action, just wait and read, it will get there. I plan on reaching the love action by maybe chapter 5, but we will see.

 **Part One Continued: The Great Build-Up**

Chapter Two: The Academy

"Alright class, today we are going to imagine that the world is about to end..."

Iruqa senseii started (excuse the spelling if it is wrong). Hinata was off in her own dream world, once again imagining what it would be like to just touch Naruto. Naruto, completely oblivious to Hinata in that moment, spent his time arguing with the senseii.

"But the world isn't going to end!" Naruto said very bluntly.

"It is a what-if situation, I am not saying that it is going to happen!" Iruqa tried dealing with Naruto, but to no avail as it would seem.

At this moment, Naruto decided to throw his paper out the window in the form of a paper airplane. Knowing that he was supposed to write who he would spend that last day on Earth with, he just couldn't think of anyone and just gave up. Hinata, however, knew her answer as soon as the plane flew by. Naruto stood up to go watch the plane, Iruqa ignoring him out of lack of patience, decided not to stop him. As he walked to the window, he happened to glance down at Hinata's paper. It read Naruto.

 _Wait, me? Why would she pick me? Of all the people who could have been a friend, and apparently is, who would have guessed._

"Damn!" Naruto happened to say outloud.

Hjnata jerked out of her daydream and saw Naruto stuck in a suspended shock, staring directly into her eyes.

"N-Naruto! When did you get here? I-I-I didn't see you there..."

"Woah woah woah, Hinata, you are telling me that you wrote my name down, and didn't even see me standing there. Wow, your byakuggan really is amazing at seeing far away, but boy do they make you spacy! I have been standing here for at least two minutes, wishing I hadn't thrown my paper out the window."

Iruqa then turned in surprise, as did everyone, at Naruto saying that he regretted something. But possibly even more surprising, is the fact that he had just made a connection with someone.

"N-Naruto... Do you mean that..." She was cut off by Naruto.

"Yes, Hinata, I now know that it must be you who I would write down. Afterall, from what I can tell, you are the only person to care for me since the third hokage. Hinata, you must hang out with me more often, I got an apartment with some ramen in it if you ever want to come visit."

"Thank you, Naruto, that sounds grea..." Hinata stopped, turned fully red, and fell forward, knocking both her and Naruto out cold.

"Uh, Iruqa senseii, I do not think that that, is supposed to happen." Sakura chimed in, a little surprised that _anybody_ could loke Naruto.

"Uhh, yes, you are right. Class, finish up and I will be right back. These two need to see medical attention, immediately."

Thank you if you read this far. I know that this is yet another short chapter, but I promise, they will longer soon. They will be especially detailed in Part Two: I still need a name. Leav your suggestions below and please continue to read if there are more chapters at this time.


	3. Chapter 3: The hospital

Thank you to everybody who has been reading this story, shout out to Hulksmash the Dragonfist for being the first reviewer! Thanks to both of the people who as of me writing this are following this story. This part being a continuation of chapter two. This chapter ought to be a little longer, so enjoy!

 **Part One: The Great Build-up**

Chapter Three: The Hospital

 _What did he say? What did I just do?_ Hinata, just coming about to consciousness, was struggling to comprehend the events that had just happened. She looked around the room, and noticed that she was in the hospital. _Wait, did I pass out?_ She looked to her right and saw Naruto staring out at the window. To he left was the door. _Why is Naruto here? Was that not a dream?_ Thinking that what had just happened was a dream, Hinata struggled to believe her situation.

Naruto, having woken up an hour earlier, had been waiting for Hinata to wake up. Once, the third had come into the room to see if they were awake, but Naruto wanted to seem to be asleep, so he had stayed covered up until the third was gone. He loved looking out the window at moments like this, pondering his life, and generally events that had pushed him to look out the window. This time, he was thinking of not only what Hinata had written on her paper, but also how he felt about it. He had not known this feeling before, but he guessed that it was unnatural. Suddenly, he heard Hinata seemingly wake, so he made sure to continue looking out the window as if not to notice. Once he had given her about five minutes, he decided that it was time to inquire.

"Hinata, you alright?"

 _Oh no, he knows I am awake. Please say he doesn't remember._ "Y-yes, Naruto, and you?"

 _Good, she's alright. Wait, why did I just think that?_ "I am alright. That's quite the hardy head you got there, huh, Hinata."

 _No, Naruto, I said please don't remember!_

"Anyways, Hinata, you don't mind if we talk about earlier, do you."

"No, N-Naruto, I don't mind" _yes I do, but since it's you who is asking..._

Thanks, Hinata, I know that it must be odd after earlier, but I feel that I need answers. So, I guess the best thing to start with is why did you put my name down? You have an entire family who loves you, friends who care about you, and then ignorant me. It just doesn't add up to me."

"I, I don't know how to put it, but I feel like I have a special connection with you. Even though it may have been one sided, and probably still is, I feel that connection and it drives me to pursue you. I, I am sor..."

"Don't apologize for that. I am lucky to have anybody feel a connection to me, let alone you, Hinata. I may not understand it, but I too now feel a connection." _Oh, Hinata, how long have you chased my ignorant ass. I am so sorry. Damn it, Naruto, pull yourself together._ "Anyways, thanks for answering, Hinata. Now, when did this connection start?"

"Oh, Naruto! Do you really feel a connection to me?

"Of course I do, Hinata, I should have for a while now. I am sorry for being so fucking stupid."

"Please, no, Naruto. Never apologize. I will always understand. I have since that day, the day that I first felt the connection. It was the day that you protected me from those bullies..."

 _So that was the day. I hadn't thought about that in so long that I had almost forgotten about it._ "Now that you remind me of the day, I see that I should have figured that. To be honest, I don't know what drove me to your side that day, but it may have been a subconscious connection that has now surfaced. But now I am thankful that you have shown me how I am supposed to feel."

"Naruto, just know that I will always feel this way towards you. I have never stopped thinking of you since that day, and not a day will go by that I don't think of you after today. Know, that I will always love you, Naruto." _OH NO. DID I JUST SAY THAT! NO, NARUTO, I SHOULDN'T HAVE SAID THAT!_

 _So that is what this feeling is, love. Huh, who would have guessed that I would love someone this early. "_ Do you mind, Hinata, if I just look at you in this moment. I never really paid attention to it until now, but you really are beautiful. I must request that we hang out more often as well."

"Look, at me? No, I am not good enough for you. I can't. You deserve someone who actually is beautiful. I am just dirt compared to girls like Sakura or Ino."

"What are you talking about? You are the most beautiful girl in the world, do not try to tell me otherwise. And to who and what I deserve, I don't deserve you. You are too kind and caring and perfect for such a whiny bitch as myself. Ugh, all I deserve is what I got, nobody. Infact, the only friemd I deserve is loneliness. I may be hokage someday, but you will always be higher than that in my mind."

"Oh Naruto!"

With that, Hinata immediately stood and ran to Naruto, attempting to embrace him. He being unprepared, was shocked when she wrapped her arms around him, and even more surprised when she said, "I am never letting go."

Thank you for reading this chapter! This is the end of part one. Please review and tell me what I should call part two. This next part will be going for quite some time, so try to be generic. Don't forget to follow so that you can comtinue reading!


	4. Chapter 4: The chunin exams

Sorry about how short the last chapter was, its just that that particular part of the story did not have much for me to describe. In fact, I can't see this one ending up much longer either. To all who came for the love action, just wait and read, it will get there. I plan on reaching the love action by maybe chapter 5, but we will see.

 **Part One Continued: The Great Build-Up**

Chapter Two: The Academy

"Alright class, today we are going to imagine that the world is about to end..."

Iruqa senseii started (excuse the spelling if it is wrong). Hinata was off in her own dream world, once again imagining what it would be like to just touch Naruto. Naruto, completely oblivious to Hinata in that moment, spent his time arguing with the senseii.

"But the world isn't going to end!" Naruto said very bluntly.

"It is a what-if situation, I am not saying that it is going to happen!" Iruqa tried dealing with Naruto, but to no avail as it would seem.

At this moment, Naruto decided to throw his paper out the window in the form of a paper airplane. Knowing that he was supposed to write who he would spend that last day on Earth with, he just couldn't think of anyone and just gave up. Hinata, however, knew her answer as soon as the plane flew by. Naruto stood up to go watch the plane, Iruqa ignoring him out of lack of patience, decided not to stop him. As he walked to the window, he happened to glance down at Hinata's paper. It read Naruto.

 _Wait, me? Why would she pick me? Of all the people who could have been a friend, and apparently is, who would have guessed._

"Damn!" Naruto happened to say outloud.

Hjnata jerked out of her daydream and saw Naruto stuck in a suspended shock, staring directly into her eyes.

"N-Naruto! When did you get here? I-I-I didn't see you there..."

"Woah woah woah, Hinata, you are telling me that you wrote my name down, and didn't even see me standing there. Wow, your byakuggan really is amazing at seeing far away, but boy do they make you spacy! I have been standing here for at least two minutes, wishing I hadn't thrown my paper out the window."

Iruqa then turned in surprise, as did everyone, at Naruto saying that he regretted something. But possibly even more surprising, is the fact that he had just made a connection with someone.

"N-Naruto... Do you mean that..." She was cut off by Naruto.

"Yes, Hinata, I now know that it must be you who I would write down. Afterall, from what I can tell, you are the only person to care for me since the third hokage. Hinata, you must hang out with me more often, I got an apartment with some ramen in it if you ever want to come visit."

"Thank you, Naruto, that sounds grea..." Hinata stopped, turned fully red, and fell forward, knocking both her and Naruto out cold.

"Uh, Iruqa senseii, I do not think that that, is supposed to happen." Sakura chimed in, a little surprised that _anybody_ could loke Naruto.

"Uhh, yes, you are right. Class, finish up and I will be right back. These two need to see medical attention, immediately."

Thank you if you read this far. I know that this is yet another short chapter, but I promise, they will longer soon. They will be especially detailed in Part Two: I still need a name. Leav your suggestions below and please continue to read if there are more chapters at this time.


End file.
